This invention concerns a motorcycle lock, and particularly a lock having two feet of a shackle able to be respectively kept locked, thus ensuring a locking effect and preventing it from being illegally pried open.
A known conventional motorcycle lock shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, has a U-shaped shackle 10, and one foot 11 thereof inserted in an oval hole 120, with a notch 110 engaging a stop 13 at one end of a cylindrical housing 12. And the other foot 14 of the shackle 10 is inserted in a round hole 121. Then a lock 16 is rotated with a key 15, forcing a rear post portion 17 rotate, with a curved stop plate 18 moved up to engage a slot 140 of the foot 14, finishing locking process. The shackle 10 is now unable to be pulled out from the housing 12, i.e. locked.
In unlocking the conventional motorcycle lock, the key 15 is used to rotate the lock 16, moving down the stop plate 18 to an original position, with the shackle 10 tilted to permit the notch 110 of the foot 11 to disengage from the stop 13. Then the shackle can be pulled out, completing the unlocking process.
However, the conventional motorcycle lock is found to have disadvantages as follows.
1. In locking, the shackle has to be inserted tiltingly in the housing. Otherwise, it is impossible to lock.
2. The shackle cannot be locked unless it is correctly inserted in the holes 120 and 121, as the notch 110 and the slot 140 have different directions.
3. The stop plate can only lock one foot of the shackle, so the preventive function against theft is not so good.
4. In unlocking, the notch cannot be disengaged from the stop, unless the shackle is tilted for a large angle, which is not easy to handle.